


.under the stars, we shield each other from our nightmares.

by EllaYuki



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gen, Grayza Week 2016, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7885021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaYuki/pseuds/EllaYuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>occasionally, gray and erza can't sleep. their nightmares feel all too real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	.under the stars, we shield each other from our nightmares.

**Author's Note:**

> Grayza Week 2016  
> Day 6 - Demons.

they meet up sometimes, late at night when they can’t sleep. it’s not something they plan or that they’ve discussed, they just… know when the other might need a comforting shoulder to lean on and a sympathetic ear to occasionally listen.

they have nightmares. of course they do. you don’t go through all the things they did without acquiring a few demons to haunt your dreams. and they’ve known each other for so long that it’s easy for them to know when it’s going to be one of those nights.

lately, dreams of towers, and of the ruins of childhood homes and of lost loved ones are being replaced (or maybe only joined and overshadowed) by ones of horrifying torture and the ghosts of long dead parents.

lately, they don’t talk much, they don’t need to, because the heat radiating from each other’s bodies in the chill of the night as they watch their sleeping town together, is enough comfort.

the knowledge that the other is there, alive and warm and _there_ , is enough to keep the monsters in their dreams at bay for a little bit longer.


End file.
